


Rainy Season

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crosshairs is a slob (?), F/M, Fluff, I tried my best, It started out nice then went kaput!, Only for safety reasons, Rated as mature because yeah swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: It's a rainy day and you're very tired. Your brain isn't going to let you sleep until you do something productive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! Another reader insert drabble (this time a lot shorter than usual!) Crosshairs physique based off crossbust’s art of him, also I was inspired by Misfitchibis’s Left the Light on For You series. Go check them out!

You’ve been sleeping on your living room couch, peacefully resting as the rain poured oceans against the roof and the windows. It’s been a while since it rained like this. People worry about this season when there’s extremely heavy rainfalls because of the flooding and all the chaos it could bring like washing away roads and washing away homes. You didn’t have to worry as much; your house might’ve been in a rugged disrepair, but it was on high ground. You were safe.

Crosshairs wasn’t.

Your eyes opened to stare at the roof above your head, thinking about him. He had left roughly a month ago, something had come up regarding his comrades. As much as it sucked he was leaving, you understood why though. It was to keep him and all his friends safe especially after the humans turned their back on them. It was too real and if you were in his shoes, you’d do the same.

Still something was nagging you to get up and go do something productive. Your body protested as you sat up, rubbing Sandman’s Dust from your eyes. You looked around at your basic house with basic furniture. You noticed a coat on the ground and at first you thought it was Cross’s (he always threw his boots off and left his coat on the floor when he was exhausted) but it turned out to be your favorite sweatshirt.

You swung your legs around, your feet touching the hardwood floors, they groaned with protest when you stood up. You snatched the sweatshirt off the ground and brought it to your nose. You pulled back with sourest expression you could muster. It reeked! Time to do some laundry.

You padded into the laundry room, your dirty laundry already there. It wasn’t strange considering your room was only a couple doors down. What was strange is what was on the floor in the laundry room. A soaked trench coat was discarded in front of the washer along with muddy combat boots in the middle of a large pool of water.

Was that-?

“Well, well, well, looks like Sleepin’ Beauty finally woke up.” You turned to find Crosshairs, somewhat dry, his dark hair slicked back, and dressed in only a black t-shirt and jeans. His smirk made you smile. You missed the asshole. With broad steps, you reached Crosshairs and hugged him. Oh, he didn’t like that! Even now, his body went rigid and he froze unknowing what to do. You didn’t give a fuck! You missed him and you were glad he made it back home in one piece.

He hugged you back, his chin tucked against your right ear, and muttered, “Ah didn’t want to wake you.”

“I know.” You mutter back, feeling this was all too real to be true. He pulled back a bit which triggered you to pull out of the hug. He was a bit damp and you raised an eyebrow at that.

“How long were you out in the rain?”

“Not long. Changed from my original form to this flesh-bag and I didn’t need to walk far to get soaked. Your planet’s weird.”

You shook your head as Crosshairs turned around and headed to wherever he pleased. You backed up a bit to do laundry when your foot stepped into cold water. You recoiled away from the offender; the culprit being Crosshairs gear. An irritated growl ripped from your throat as you picked up Crosshair’s heavy coat and threw it into the washer.

“You could’ve put your coat in the washer at least Cross!” You barked out, throwing your sweatshirt, and other laundry in. You heard a “yeah, yeah” coming from the other side of the house; you finished the laundry routine before grabbing a dirty towel from one of the hooks and draped it over the huge puddle and over Crosshair’s boots. You’ll clean it up later.

Right now, all you wanted to do was go back to the couch and snooze a bit more, your brain finally satisfied you did something productive today. You hope Crosshairs wasn’t planning on hogging the couch, you were too tired to make it back to your bedroom.

Padding out, you used the wall as a support to make it back to the living room. Why does rainy days make you feel tired? It was even making you feel like lead at this point. You eyed the couch only to find Crosshairs hogging it. His eyes were closed, arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow, and a leg draped off the side. You were tempted to lay on top of him but from experience, whenever Crosshairs came back from “duty”, he wanted his space and you respected that. Soldiers like him didn’t get much privacy.

You eyed the recliner to your left and was about to head over when a calloused hand snatched your wrist.

“Where do you think you’re goin’?” Crosshairs had one eye open, staring at you.

“You’re hogging the couch.” You mutter groggily, you were too tired for whatever Cross wanted. A deep chuckle was the only warning you got before he suddenly lunged up and grabbed you by your waist, pulling you down on top of him.

“Too bad.”

You didn’t even deny that this felt nice. An arm was wrapped around your waist while the other one you assumed went behind his head. He let out a tired sigh and his heartbeat sounded nice and even. Your eyes closed slowly and you matched your breaths with Crosshair’s, feeling yourself drift off until you felt a kiss pressed to your forehead.

“Missed ya.” He whispered softly thinking you were asleep. You moved your head and responded with a swift kiss to his lips, a triumphant grin spreading into the kiss when Cross’s eyes opened wide at your action, “I missed you too.”

His chuckle was deep and evoked a smile from you as you tuck your head into his neck. Silence draped passed over the both of you as sleep finally claimed you. It was a good rainy season when you have someone to sleep through the season with. Especially with Crosshairs.


End file.
